Where were they?
by ForeverUnknownOooooh
Summary: During the graduation party in Eclipse, Esme is no where to be seen. Where is she? And can Carlisle persuade her to return downstairs? I think not... Short Lemon.


**Where were they?**

Her golden eyes lifted up from the gaze they were set in, flashing up with such mysterious entertainment that I almost missed it.

'Might I ask what you're up to, Mrs Cullen?' I inquired taking measured slow steps to where she was settled against the carpet of our room, ear to the floor listening to the rattling tunes of whatever God-awful tune Alice had now chosen to blare through the speakers.

Between the two of us, it was no secret that our vampire hearing was perfect enough to hear every unimportant conversation, every loud lyric and every sickened vomiting coming from having a house full of vibrant young humans celebrating their 'graduation'.

With great disgust, we could hear every clutter of shoe to immaculate installed flooring, of which I assumed my beautiful wife must have been engrossed in.

Her perfect almond eyes flitted back up to me, her caramel curls, mainly contained in a low bun at her neck, seeping out to fall across the broad smile on her mouth. Gently, I offered her a pale hand but she didn't take it.

'Isn't it remarkable?' She almost giggled, her youth brightening up her face in a way that would always appeal to me on a level which was unexplainable.

'My Love, you are not a captive. It might even do some good to show our faces downstairs. It sounds like it's getting out of hand.'

'Alice has it under control.' She said with a trusting tone, her lips curling up again.

'True…' I agreed, pausing by her slender rib and watching as she again pressed her ear to the carpet. It was a silly movement, and yet again, no doubt, a youthful one. But it still warmed me. 'Yet I repeat, you are not a-'

'I know!' She interrupted, playfully insinuating a testing tone.

As a patient man I took the moments to ignore the soundless tune from downstairs and focus my attention on committing this image to memory.

'My dear…' I had to know what she was up to…

'Do you remember-…?' She said softly, fingers delicately stroking the fabric loops of the floor she'd so perfectly laid out.

'I never forget.'

She ignored my teasing, hugging the floor that little bit tighter before reluctantly pulling herself up, her slender legs twirled around her side like a portrait.

'Do you remember when we used to go dancing?'

'Of course.'

She lifted a smooth hand to cup into my open one but didn't pull herself to a standing position just yet.

'And we'd return home and Edward would play our song and we'd dance more…'

'I confess, my Love, that I think we'll be out of luck for tonight….'

She teared her gaze away again, her free hand smoothing her blue button down. No wait. _My_ blue button down but it looked far better on her with her dark leggings and her bare dainty feet. It was rare she went barefooted. She only ever really did so in my company or when near a river and it was a privilege that I took seriously. It meant she was comfortable.

It meant she had no plans to move.

'Perhaps.' She replied with a sinister grin.

'Might I not tempt you into just a moment's return downstairs?'

'No.' She sighed, stroking the palm of my hand to my wrist and repeating the action to the very tips of my fingers leaving a sensitive almost burning feeling beneath the cells of my skin.

'My Sweet-'

'I fear that our appearance will only alter the mood of their entertainment.'

'Nonsense,' I replied.

'And further yet- I can't bear to see how much of a state our precious home is being torn into…no matter how much I would love a cheeky side step with you…'

She had me there. She was never one of a foul temper and hardly one of disappointment but the home she'd created was one of deep precision. It would be cruel to see how quickly it had been tainted but not only the hands of careless teenagers, but a rowdy and humoured Emmett, too.

'Well, if you've decided to hide up here…' A larger grin broke across her face, a long curl bouncing by her cheek bones as she tilted her head back. 'It is of my duty to stay with you.'

She pulled on the hand to help drag me to the ground by her side and I fell, if you could call it falling, upon my knees comfortably.

She was up to _something_.

'And no offer of a dance?' she criticised, smirking up and still tightly holding onto my hand.

'It's not exactly the right tempo.' I explained with a shrug. Which is true, at this moment in time the new song had turned into a heavy bass line, one that was making me question the change of music and, of course, how long it would be until the humans would leave and we could return to a night of our own.

'That's a real shame, Doctor Cullen…'

I could never explain the true flattery I felt from my name when it left her mouth.

'I do hate to be a disappointment…'

'Fix it then.'

I couldn't help but frown a little. It was rare that she was so fierce when we had a pretence to uphold. So I inhaled, her sweet scent flooding my mind until I was almost too consumed to think clearly.

'Mrs Cullen-'

'Yes?' she breathed, that candy like sweetness passing on my face in a cloud. I'd set her up.

'There is no music.'

Or rather, no appropriate music for the dance she wanted.

She narrowed her look a little, her flat hand on the floor raising to tickle the threads of material, the very loops that my eyes could comprehend.

'I had reason to believe, Doctor Cullen, that you were a great academic in the arts.' Again, the emphasis on my name didn't go amiss.

'I specialised more in science.' I reminded her cheekily, reaching out to softly place an endearing hand of her beautiful cheek but she had moved in a blur and was standing above me, looking down with a game face on.

How peculiar.

'But you studied music, correct?'

'I am no Edward.'

She rolled her eyes, the honey colour sucking me in as I extended my neck to look at her.

'Hum something.'

'Wouldn't it make more sense to simply wait-'

'Carlisle Cullen, if you do not stand up and take your wife in your arms at this instant, there is going to be trouble.'

I blinked. Blinked. Then acted quickly to grasp her into the dance we'd done so many times before.

'I hate to be a nuisance.' I explained.

She rolled her eyes again, waited for me to hum something which I admit I took pleasure in doing, and followed our usual steps within the small study of the room. Her light weight leant into me, her forehead pressed into my neck with her ear set over my unmoving heart as we swayed gently despite the conflict of the music downstairs.

'You're so beautiful…' she murmured, squeezing the top of my shoulder a little more firmly than typical.

'Nothing in comparison to you.' I was heading to kiss her funky hairdo, to place my lips against the top of her head and hold her that bit tighter.

But she was acting rather out of character and threw herself backwards to the study door.

'Love?'

Then there was the unmissable sound of the door knob locking up. We never needed to lock any room in the house, we didn't need the lock on the door of my study and I always wondered, with great lack of imagination, why she would insist on such a minute detail.

What a strange night for everything to come together.

'Here's what we're going to do…' She started, twisting a hand into her toffee mess to rip the hairband out. The curls fell around her, eating up her look with great need as the colour stood bright against her pale skin.

She was as striking as the very day I'd met her. And as playful, too.

'We're going to get undressed-'

'Esme-'I couldn't hide the shock in my tone. What on Earth had got into-

'We are _going_ to get undressed, we are _going_ to be quiet and _you_ -'

'My Love,' I tried again, looking again to the feeble wood of the door and thinking about the horror of such a suggestion.

' _You_ -' she repeated with a forceful tone. 'Are going to fuck me on your desk.'

Had vampires been able to go into shock, I would've been consumed then and there. To hear such atrocities from the sweet lips of my gorgeous better half….

And to not be even a bit turned on was an impossibility.

'Esme. My God-'

My attempt was pathetic, with half of a shove from her delicate hands I'd already landed to the edge of the desk luckily holding my weight so as not to break the wood.

'Esme,' I tried again. 'What you're asking is beyond inappropriate…think of…'

It was hard to think of anything other than the burning desire I held for her as she placed warm and wispy lips to the side of my neck, pressing down as if encasing my voice in her touch.

'The door is locked.'

'A lock which even a _human_ -'

She shut me up again with another forceful mouth attack. One that I was too weak willed to fight. I had excellent self-control… in all the areas that didn't revolve around my wife.

'Esme,' I tried again, the words crumbling when we melted into synchronisation into one another.

I had neglected this luxury for far too long. I hadn't given her the attention she so clearly deserved and I was desperate to offer it to her anywhere but here.

Her knee came up to rest on the desk and before long I was leaning on the wood with the minimum support of my elbows, supporting the majority of her body and continuing to reunite one form of love to another.

Foolishly, I'd forgotten the power within her embrace. I was embezzled, in love and very much besotted with her mouth on mine that to dispute such a movement was insanely offensive.

I'd never really encountered her as urgent as she appeared now, or if I did it was only a brief meeting. She was always so patient and so sensual that to have her wriggling against m, needy and demanding was burning me inside out.

I admit, my senses had thus left me when that warm hand stroked my face and the senses were even further buried when that hand fell to the hem of my jumper and slid up it.

'Es,' I tried to warn, a tone of sadness in my voice as I thought about giving this moment up.

She conceded and pulled back with an air of contemptuous demand.

'This is non-negotiable. The door is locked, Alice is keeping an eye on things. Everyone is downstairs-!'

'But.'

She only had to kiss me once again to have her argument won. I fell helplessly back into her, moulding her to me as tightly as possible and loosing myself in the soft waves of her hair that tickled over my face.

Grabbing my waist in an urgent manner, she two-handed, fiddled with my belt buckled before crumbling it in her hands and delving into my pants. I jumped a little but, as I admitted previously, I acted without control and the moment her silky hand pulled my erection into play, I was already very much putty in her hands.

The manner of immediacy only made things incredibly more desirable and on inhaling the sweet scent of her skin again I noticed something else too. She was as prepared as I was.

Sinking the balls of her feet to the floor, she carefully pulled her own leggings down, careful as not to rip them, before pushing me out of the way to clamber on the desk. I dropped the blazer from my shoulders as quickly as my vampire speed would allow without breaking the material.

With a careless and uninteresting check to the door I looked back to her and felt myself almost cave to the sight.

Her tight fist was still enclosed on me, maintaining my obsession with her, maintaining my unmistakable love in a matter that only a spouse could do with such risk. Her crazy hair was even more dishevelled down the shoulders of my shirt which was just long enough to cover the bare secret of her sex. Her legs were spread outwards, ready and her mouth was indicated towards my own.

I checked the door once again, metaphorically screamed screw it, and indulged in the most heavenly feeling of my existence.

Neither of us was expecting the intense desire of one another so quickly and yet the moment I plunged myself into her warm soaking walls, we were both struggling with the effort not to cry out.

An effort I gave up on.

Paranoia on the hands of unexplainable Elysium gnawed at me and when I went to glance worriedly at the door again, she grabbed my jaw and pulled me back to her thus reconnecting our movements.

She whimpered around me, tensing her body up to attempt to meet my movements. Distorted throaty groans tumbled from my mouth onto the tongue that she so expertly used to explore and when I thrusted again, a little quicker and a little deeper, we were both overcome with desperate but silent expressions echoed on our faces.

But with her eyes cast around behind me, a horrified look now replacing her pleasured one had me concerned. I went to follow her look but the hand on my jaw tightened.

'Hey! Main focus here.'

I half chuckled, rolled my shoulders back and placed a delicate hand to the buttons of her shirt to slide upwards. She pushed her bust to meet my touch and with little more than a flick, I already had my index finger stroking the delicate skin between her breasts before burying my face into her neck and lifting my hips to meet hers.

She cried out again, hard nails digging into the skin of my ass as she tried to keep me melting around her for as long as possible.

My tongue lavished the mark on her neck that I'd left so many years ago and with encouragement from her impatient squeezing of my flesh in her hands, I pushed into her again. Soundlessly drowning within the waves of need.

Desire grew, everything got faster, she got needier and with rude but nevertheless sweet demands whispered into my ear, we sped up. She spread her legs wider, taking me even further into herself until I was at the spot.

The tight skin of her pussy squeezed against my cock as I breathlessly threw myself into the movement.

She went from whimpering, to groaning to growling. Those gorgeous legs locked around me, pulling me closer and throwing all my attention into it, we continued to blend the fluids of our genitals

Her lips went to my neck, teeth grazing my own scar as we worked faster and harder to reach the sweet peak of our movements.

Her growls were thicker and wilder, edging me closer to the climax until it hit.

Those sharp teeth pierced the flesh of my neck as she silently screamed the effects of her orgasm into my skin.

I rode it with her, until finally with one intense pulsing throb of me inside her wet walls, clamping me deeper, I fell over the edge and with great whining pleasures that fell from my mouth, my seed firing out into her with no restraint suddenly-

came the collapse of the desk beneath us.

We didn't move but we laughed. She panted needlessly, arms loosely still holding me still as I proudly buried myself further into her beautiful being, my forehead softly pressed into the swell of her captured bust rising and falling with every false breath.

'That was amazing.' She whispered, eyes still closed as we lay on the wood together, blissful.

'And undetected.' I reply, a hint of a laugh escaping my throat again.

Her smile falls and the forced snort she gives out has me concerned.

'My Dear?'

'That was the hottest thing since-'

'You know that's not what I meant….'

When she opened her beautiful eyes again, I could read the same amount of love in them before…and worryingly, the same amount of mystery too. In an attempt at a distraction, she trails a finger under my ass cheek and with her own nose, nuzzles mine.

Reluctantly, we part from each other with great sadness. She fiddles with her trousers and her appearance to look presentable once again and I do much the same, following in the same action when we hear, and smell, what appears to be the wolf pack.

'Is that-?'

'How strange.' I say by way of confirmation. 'I'd better go see what it is…'

'I won't be long.' She promises with a wink.

I take the time to kiss her meaningfully again, remembering the tantalising taste of her on my lips as well as the soft itch her skin so close to mine and with a great sigh, pull away.

'Thank you.'

'Thank yourself' she giggles straightening out my shirt and grabbing my blazer from behind to help me back into it.

'I love you, Mrs Cullen.'

'And I you, my Love.'

With one last kiss, I turn to face the door.

And on facing the door, my eyes widen in horror. Her soft hand strokes out my right shoulder and stepping on her toes, she leans in my ear to whisper.

'I do hope this doesn't mean another scandal repeat.'

She sighs, indicating to where the wooden door that had been so carefully shut earlier now stood open as if forced apart from the wall.

Fuck.


End file.
